Truth Or Dare
by SamhainKillz1223
Summary: This is just a few dares and/or truths inspired by things i saw on FB. If you want your suggestion to be written, tweet or PM me. I don't own AT and/or the characters. All rights are reserved and belong to the creators of the show.
1. The First One Ever!

**So i see this a lot on FB, people will send in dares or truths to the characters of AT and a person will draw the answer. I wanted to do this, but since i can't draw that well, i'll just write it because that's more fun anyway. **

**Sorry if it's not that good, I'm trying to write in 3rd POV for a change and this is the outcome.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Turn 1**  
**Player: Fionna**  
**Truth or Dare: Dare**  
**Cost: $15**

_**Dare**__: Kiss Marshall While Wearing Bunny Lingerie_

"Hey Marshall, can you come over?" Fionna asked into the phone.

"For what?" An annoyed Marshall asked as he lazily bit into an apple. Fionna could hear him bite into the apple, and knowing he was being annoying to her made her feel better about calling him over for a stupid dare.

"Just come over, Marshy!" She pleaded. She knew calling him Marshy was un called for, knew she didn't need to seal the deal airtight.

"Alright, I'll come over," he said reluctantly.

"Okay, wait for me in my room, I have to get in the shower," she lied. She was in the bathroom with the water running, although she was just in the mirror curling her hair. She heard Marshall land in her room and she took a deep breath to calm her anxious heartbeat.

The only reason Fionna had agreed to do these dares or truths were to earn some extra cash to buy a new sword. She had reserved it and had been saving her money for a year now to get it, only to figure out she was a thousand dollars away from getting it.

Fionna knew her bed was facing away from the bathroom so she had to use a sneak attack otherwise the plan would've been ruined.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she could hear Marshall's heavy breathing and she knew he was asleep. She walked around to the side of her bed and climbed on top of him. His eyes instantly shot open and a furious blush spread on his bluish face.

Fionna was seriously regretting this as she noticed Marshall gawking over her. She had done her hair and put on some light makeup all for this. And she knew there was no going back.

She crashed her lips with his and she bit his bottom lip. She watched enough movies to know how to kiss and she was old enough to know what to do.

She tried something that she never knew how to do and slipped her tongue in his mouth making him gasp in surprise.

Marshall's eyes slowly drifted shut as he accepted this. He could hear Fionna's heartbeat and knew she was nervous about doing it. He knew she had no idea how sexy she looked in that bunny costume, but maybe she did and just wanted to make him happy. He didn't care as long as she never stopped working wonders on his mouth.

If Marshall's heart was still beating, then he knew it would've skyrocketed to new heights now. He bit her bottom lip, his teeth gently grazing the soft flesh.

Fionna slowly sat back, still on top of him. Her face was red as she realized what she just did. Fionna the Human had just...made out...with Marshall Lee, the infamous, Vampire King. And in the back of her head, _she knew she really liked it. _

"Uhh..." she said awkwardly as Marshall stared at her.

He slowly leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He slipped easily from underneath her, floating over shakily to the window.

"I'll make sure we do that again sometime," he said sticking his forked tongue out at her before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**So that was a bit of my descriptive side, sorry if you didn't like it, so no flames! But if you did, you can PM a dare or a truth for me to write for the next chapters. I might not get to all of them but i will. (So let's just say you don't have an account? Then you could tweet me RipgirlSamhain with #TruthOrDare...because it says that if it's in the reviews, it breaks the content guidelines...but whatever!)**

**Here are the rules for the Truth or Dare suggestions:**

_**1. Nothing that's too smutty, i can write stuff like that, but i'm not going to.**_

_**2. Any AT characters are welcome, genderbent and all**_

_**3. Don't put something that can be solved with like a paragraph, if you do, i'll have to put 2 in 1 story.**_

**That's all! Bye!**


	2. For TheBunnyAndTheBat

_**i got sooo many suggestions! Yay! I'm gonna write everyone's suggestions, so don't get upset if I don't do yours right away, I just get writers block on some things...but everyone's will get done! **_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

**Turn 2**  
**Player: Marshall Lee**  
**Truth or Dare: Dare**  
**Suggested by: TheBunnyAndTheBat**

**Dare: Seduce Fionna**

Marshall lounged floating midair waiting for the adventuress. He couldn't get his mind off of her little joke when she tried to seduce him. Tried wasn't the right word, she had done it successfully, and he knew that if he didn't have any commonsense he would've confessed some newly unearthed love for her right there.

It was his turn to get her back, to show her the proper way to seduce someone, not by simply forcing their lips to yours, but by slowly luring them until there was something too strong for them to resist.

He'd plotting and planning for days, trying different scenarios and outcomes in his head till he found one he knew she'd never be able to resist. He knew the human mind well enough to know simple triggers.

He'd been preparing this since noon, knowing as soon as the sun was down, Fionna would be knocking at his door. He broke out some candles he'd never used, heat and light weren't needed for a vampire, but the childish Fionna probably wouldn't know.

He flew all across Aaa looking for the perfect strawberries earlier in the day, it took hours to find the enchanted strawberry patch that was hidden just beyond the Candy Kingdom's court, hidden amongst shrubs and thorn equipped roses. They were special because they grew without having to be connected to a vine, they just sprouted from the ground fresh and plump.

After that, he had about two hours to spare before he was to expect the blond adventuress. It was just enough time to clean his room to a sparkling perfection and get in the shower so that his hair was shimmering with a raven wetness.

The sun was setting, causing a faint glow to erupt from behind his thick drawn curtains as he lit the candles, setting the mood. Just as the moon dawned it's white glow over the land Marshall pulled back the curtains, revealing the most beautiful night he could ever remember. He chose the perfect night to do this.

A rapid knock came to his front door, and he took in an unneeded deep breath, readying himself out of his nervous state. He laid on the floor, red plaid shirt unbuttoned to reveal his pale toned chest.  
He heard another knock and could faintly hear her sigh in frustration. 'I'm not coming to you, you come to me,' he thought when he heard Fionna angrily shout, "I know you're there, you milk-livered maggot pie!"

He could hear stomping up the rungs of the ladder as he bit into a strawberry, causing the juice to drip down his exposed chest. As he was was biting into another one, the door burst open and an angry Fionna stood in the doorway. Her face morphed from red anger into pink embarrassment at Marshall's half naked state.

"U-uh..." she stammered fidgeting with the blond lock of hair that poked out of her white bunny hat. Her heart hammered in her chest and a warmness spread upwards from her stomach, causing her face to redden.

"Oh hey Fionna," he said in a husky voice. He had a mischievous grin on his face that made Fionna feel butterflies fluttering in an anxious pattern around in her stomach. The water from his hair dripped down his face and the juice from the strawberry slowly slid down his shirtless abdomen.

"Hey..." she whispered. "W-what are you doing?" She took in the environment, candles were lit around the neat room and the moon looked absolutely stunning tonight. It looked so forced and at the same time so natural for his place. She tried not to stare at his perfectly sculpted abs as he seductively grinned at her.

She tried not to let herself be swept away in the beauty of the night and the wanting to be held by a certain Vampire King. A sudden rush of emotions hit her like she ran into a brick wall, emotions she'd never felt before. Longing, hunger for something other than food, and something else-something that when she felt, she knew she had been missing for all 17 years of her life.

"Just chillin'," he said. Marshall patted the spot on the blanket next to him. "Sit down."

With a large blush, she reluctantly sat next to him.

"Want one?" He asked feeding the juicy strawberry into her mouth. He watched as she ate it with heavy lidded eyes, her blue gaze never leaving his red one.

After a few more, he decided he had let the tension build long enough. It was time.

He fed one end of the strawberry into her mouth, watching as she bit it and then he bit the other end. Her sapphire eyes widened at the proximity, slightly closing as she ate her end and Marshall ate his.

Eventually their lips met in the middle, and Fionna accepted him. She ran her hands down his cold stomach, the sudden burst of warmth making him shiver into her. She leaned into him, running her hands down and up and through every part of Marshall she could touch. She pressed him back, coaxing him into a submissive position as she climbed on top of him.

She pinned his arms above him, breaking the long kiss. She panted heavily as she said, "Were you trying to seduce me?"

Before he could reply she bit the scars on his neck causing a low growl to escape him and whispered in a breathy tone, "Because it worked."

This wasn't how it supposed to work, he was supposed to be the one to make her squirm, not the other way around. He was putty in her strong hands and he knew it. But he could tell that _he loved every minute of it._

* * *

**It seems like the more i write these, the smuttier they get. I'm really starting to get worried now. **

**I hope the person who suggested likes it, and that anyone else who read it liked it too!**

**Did i get this right? I've never been kissed, or even in a relationship for that matter so I wanna know if i described it good! **

**Don't forget to PM any suggestions (I guess it's not allowed to review them) or if you don't have an account, you can tweet me RipgirlSamhain with #TruthOrDare... and if you don't have a twitter either, then i guess you an review it.**

**Bye! ^_^**


	3. For agarfinkle

**Here's the first truth!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Turn 3**  
**Player: **Princess Bubblegum  
**Truth or Dare: **Truth  
**Suggested by: **agarfinkle

**_Truth: What were you thinking when you created Lemongrab?_**

Princess Bubblegum fell face first onto the memory foam candy mattress as soon as she got back from Lemongrab. Her long pink hair flowed around her in a suffocating pool of stress and gum. She sighed as she tied her hair into a tight ponytail, ignoring the aching in her limbs.

She had been traveling day and night, back and forth between the Candy Kingdom and Lemongrab because of the lemons' constant needs. Managing two kingdoms had worn her out, her skin was getting stale and she could hardly stay awake.

As she was taking a bath, her eyes drifted shut back to the days of childish innocence when none of her current responsibilities weighed down her fragile shoulders. She awoke with a start, sleeping was as restless as ever.

"If only there was an earl who could watch over them," she muttered to herself as she dragged her feet across the toffee floors of her lab. Her projects and experiments had long began collecting dust as she thought,_ 'But no one of high enough official status is available to run another territory...'_

She looked over to a cage that sat in the darkest corner of the dimly lit laboratory, the bars of the doors rattling as the grimy hands of a necromancy experiment gone wrong gripped the bars with such intensity the metal let out a protestant whine.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, startling her cup of tea as she stood up with such abruptness that papers scattered on the sticky ground. Rather than pick them up like a person with logic would, she left them, rushing off to a secluded room where she tried and tried to bring to life candy. Her mind was clouded with tired ambition and hope, this was her only option to save herself from going mad. If this failed, she'd be stuck running back and forth between places and dealing with candy and fruit problems.

After weeks of long darkness, steaming cups of tea and many failed attempts, Bonnibel was ready to give up hope. "One last time," she whispered as the electricity crackled in the air as the chest of a man made of lemon heaved.

He sat up, disoriented and confused. Her pink stared wide in awe and disbelief at the creation that babbled incoherently in front of her. "Who am I?!" The lemon yelled in his shrill voice.

"Hello," Bubblegum said softly. There was no use in startling him, it would only hurt her in the end. "You're the Earl of a property I own, named Lemongrab-"

"I am the Earl of Lemongrab?!" He yelled waving his arms in the air. His spastic movements caused the tip of his lemon head to bob uncontrollably allowing a small laugh to come from the princess. The giggle grew into a loud maniacal laugh as she laughed away all of the stress. It was over. She was finally free from the burden that was Lemongrab.

After she animated him, she took tedious notes on how he acted, talked, thought, fed and anything and everything else there was to know. This was a success, her first successful attempt at creating a living person and she wouldn't forget it.

She found him some clothes to suit his round body and lead him out into the open day where he cringed slightly at the intensity of daytime.

Princess Bubblegum embraced to as she took what she believed to be her last trip to Lemongrab with her newest creation. A person with a brain like hers, a person who could fulfill the requirements needed to keep her stress free.

As she looked into the rising sun outside of the carriage window, she knew that this success would benefit her more than she would ever realize.

* * *

**So, there was the first truth. Hope this clears up why the Earl Of LemonGrab exists. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's my first time writing something like this so did i do a good job on it?**

**Bye! ^_^**


	4. For Jenna

**What's up, my undead minions! Happy 4th of July, or if you aren't American, happy Thursday! Here's your weekly Truth or Dare!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Turn: 4**  
**Player: Marshall Lee**  
**Truth or Dare: Dare**  
**Suggested by: Jenna**

_**Dare: Grope/Make Out With Fionna**_

The music blared from the speakers, making the earth rock in a continuous motion as everyone danced. The rain had cleared up and the ground was still soft from the storm.

Fionna's back was pressed against Marshall's stomach as they danced together. He let his mind take control of his body, swaying to rhythm that pulsated like electro drugs in his brain. People kept stealing away Fionna and he was getting kind of mad._ 'Just stick with your partner and leave mine alone!'_ He thought as he finally found the blond adventuress.

She smiled when she saw him and continued dancing. Her back rubbed against his stomach, her movements matched his to a precise point. His hands found their way down her curves, gracing the bare skin that was revealed at the bottom of her shirt.

In all of the glory of dancing with the girl he was madly in love with, he accidentally squeezed her butt. She gasped and spun around, a frowning blush on her cheeks. Marshall Lee stood a mere inch away from her, mouth gaping open and a blush to match hers. He automatically knew he couldn't explain what he'd just down so, before Fionna could get a word out. He kissed her. Her heart pounded as she unsurely wrapped her arms around his neck.

'There's no going back,' Marshall thought as he felt Fionna lean into him, a tight lock around his neck. He bit her lip, making her suck in her breath. He gently pulled on it, no need to make two holes in her lips just yet. He still felt the urge to get closer to her building up in his body, making him tremble with excitement. She hadn't pulled back yet, hadn't even tried to stop him so he knew it was okay.

He could hear her suck in a large intake of breath, every time he gave her the opportunity. Fionna felt Marshall's forked tongue graze her lip, begging for entrance as he let out a low growl. She opened her mouth and let him explore every centimeter of it.

His hands slid around her waist, forcing her closer to him if that was possible. His feet slowly left the ground, but his lips never left hers.

He gasped when she bit his lip, causing some blood to come out. She sucked it away with intensity and smiled at the taste of the iron rich liquid. When she opened her eyes, Marshall's met hers, causing her to blush at her actions. His eyes darted to the nearby forest, and Fionna nodded eagerly.

He floated with her to the forest where the music and excited chatter from the party muffled. She sat down on the dried grass and when he sat next to her, she pulled him on top of her, crashing their lips together.

As they kissed in the grass, Marshall's hands found their way up her blue shirt, slowly pulling it off as he traced patterns on her abdomen, causing her to writhe beneath him. She ran her hands through his thick, black hair, down his shirt and to the buttons on his dark red plaid shirt. She was fumbling, but Marshall knew what she wanted to do. With one fluid motion, all of the buttons of his shirt were off and she stared at his abdomen.

"Impressed?" He asked smugly.

She nodded and took his face in her hands. More gently now, she kissed him as he inched her skirt up, a little at a time...

"WHAT THE GUNK?!" A voice rang out loud and clear.

Marshall and Fionna looked up at the same time to be greeted with a glare as cold as daggers as Cake stood at the entrance of the clearing. They scrambled to get themselves together, all the while hearing Cake's angry words.

"We should've just went back to my place," Marshall Lee whispered. Fionna nodded in agreement. Cake came up to the undead teen and slapped him once with the force of a thousand vampires.  
Marshall held his cheek and said, "I probably deserved that."

"You damn right you did!" Cake said turning to a guiltily blushing Fionna. "Ya know what you were about to do?!"

"Say no," Marshall whispered low enough for only Fionna to hear.

Fionna shook her head as Cake angrily turned back to Marshall. Her fur was standing on end, her paws on her hips. "So you were just gonna take her innocence without her even knowing what was going on?!"

"I wasn't gonna go that far," he lied easily. "Yeah, things may have gotten a little out of control, but it wasn't gonna be that much." In the back of his mind, he snickered at his own convincing lie. He was fully intent on going full Tier 15, if only this damned cat hadn't interrupted.

"Y'all ain't goin' out," Cake said.

"What?!" Fionna whined. "But I really like him!"

"If you really like him, why didn't you go out with him earlier?" She asked glaring at her adopted sister.

"I didn't think he liked me back," Fionna admitted looking at the ground beneath her.

"I've always liked you," Marshall whispered. He let his guard down and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I loved you and didn't want to ruin our friendship!" She cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt in salty tears.

As they talked, Cake slowly backed away, content that the fun was ruined. "Is she gone?" Fionna whispered into him.

"Yeah," he said pulling her onto her feet. She kissed him as he embraced her tightly and he grabbed her butt again.

He snickered as she gasped and kissed him harder. "So you really like me?" Marshall asked. "I mean, you like making out with me and stuff?"

"Yeah," Fionna said with a smile. "I love it." She placed a kiss lightly on his lips and said, "Let's get out of here."

Marshall agreed and they flew off to his cave, making out all the way.

* * *

**There ya go Jenna! Sorry if this kinda got smutty, i read some before writing this. Don't judge me!**

**Hope the person who i wrote this for is happy, and anyone else who read it!**

_**Oh, and thanks Jenna for giving me suggestions for my story! It helped a lot!**_

**Well, see ya corpses!**

** -Your killer, **_Samhain_


	5. For mysterious-fiolee

_**GUYYYSSS! I'm back! I wanna thank you all for the suggestions because this one was soooo fun to write, so thanks you mysterious-fiolee! I've been lagging and i'm sorry! I just started high school and my sister left to college and i had to talk to people in my classes because i'm antisocial and ahhhh...I want my youtube back!**_

* * *

**Turn: 5**  
**Player: Marshall Lee**  
**Truth Or Dare: Dare**  
**Suggested by: mysterious-fiolee**

**Dare: Tell Gumball that you set up a blind date for him, but after he keeps bugging you, tell him that you set it up with the Princess of Perfection, but you really set it up with the Ice Queen, and watch the chaos unfold.**

"Hey, Simone!" I called as I floated through the icy halls of Simone's ice castle.

The light blue crystals hug like chandeliers from the ceiling, the walls were beautifully carved into delicate shapes of angels and everything else a 1,000 year old teenager would be able to imagine. The ice made the faint sunlight that shown through the solidified water dance down the halls like a parade. The castle was overall the most beautiful of all of the one's I'd been to.

It was really a shame that Simone couldn't find someone to love her. I mean, sure, she wasn't the prettiest flower in the patch but she wasn't the ugliest either, and maybe she does tend to go a little insane, so what?! She would make anything interesting!

"Simone!" I called out only to be greeted by my echo. "I know you're here! Come out, you blue skinned globbing amazing freakshow!" Why I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to insult and compliment her at the same time, I don't know, but it sure got her attention.

"Who dares to enter the realm of the Ice Que-!" She cackled evilly. "Oh, hi Marshall! I didn't know you were going to stop by today!" She gave me a cold hug, my mind flashing back to my childhood for a moment before she let go. "What brings you here Mr. _King of Darkness_?"

"Good news," I said floating above a chair she pulled out for me.

"Ooh, tell me, tell me!" She said hurrying over with a plate of red velvet cookies for me. Simone was so enthusiastic that I couldn't help but smile. Although she still flashed between knowing me and not, she knew enough to know that I loved her. After all, she was kinda my mom.

"How would you," I said, pointing at her with a cheek and handful of cookies, "...like to go on a date with Prince Gumball?"

She narrowed her stormy gray eyes. "What's the catch? I mean, do I literally have to catch him? Because if that's the case-"

"No, no! It's for realzies," I said hurriedly.

"Why do I have a hard time believing this?" She asked suppressing her excitement poorly. "After all, he's rejected me every single time I've asked him to marry me."

"Things change?" I guessed as she began rambling nonsense. I didn't expect her to question what I was saying so thoroughly, it was throwing everything off course.

"Honestly, I don't know why I haven't tried to marry _YOU_ yet-" she said. My ears perked up as fear began to be distilled into me.

"Because you like princes and I'm a king and I'm practically your son and I already have a girlfriend," I rushed out, stumbling over my words clumsily trying to get them out before the idea could sink into her head.

"Oh, yeah," she said walking away.

"So, how about it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, yes! Now begone, I have work to attend to," she said shooing me out the window with the cookies.

I floated along the corridors of the Candy Kingdom searching for the useless but royal nonetheless, Prince Gumball.

I finally found him as I said rather loudly, "Hey Gumbutt! I got great news for you!"

"What do you want Marshall? I'm quite busy at the moment," he said lifting up his goggles so he could see me clearly.

"Remember the Princess of Perfection we met a few years back?" I said floating behind him.

"Oh yes! I remember I used to be fond of her, oh whatever happened?" He said reminiscing.

"What happened was I just got you a date with her," I lied easily. I kinda felt bad for lying to him, but then I remembered I was evil and he tried to steal Fi from me so I didn't really care anymore.

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" I said as convincingly as possible. "Come on Bubba, you don't believe me?"

"Well, I find it kind of hard to believe considering you were banned from her kingdom," he said with a small frown.

"Okay, that was one incident!"I defended. "She got offended after I said something when she denied my date request."

"You asked her on a date?" He asked.

"Yeah, it didn't go so well," I said trying not to think of it. "Long story short, she said no, I was rather crude and I got kicked out. Since I'm a King, I overruled her ban and just agreed to not ask her out again."

"Oh, so why are you trying to help me?" He said scrutinizing me with those deep purple eyes of his.

"Just tryna get you off of my girlfriend," I said. It was partial truth I was telling, but truth nonetheless.

"What are you planning?" Fionna asked me as she laid on my lap.

"One of my best pranks ever," I said. "Wanna watch it happen?"

She looked at me unsurely but shrugged. "Sure, it's nothing that can hurt someone, is it?"

"No," I said. "If it was, I wouldn't have invited you."

"Hmph," she said crossing her arms. "Well, who are we pranking?"

"Gumbutt and Ice Queen," I said.

"I don't like where this is going..." she said uneasily.

"Oh, calm down, bunny," I said smoothing down her unruly golden locks. "It'll all work out the way I planned."

"I hope..." she said with a yawn and a stretch. "Carry me to bed?"

"Sure," I said scooping her up bridal style.

"Thanks," she said resting her head on my shoulder. "Love you, Marshy."

I blushed at the nickname and said, "I love you, too."

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah," Fionna said with fist pound to the air.

She hopped in my arms and we leisurely flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh, Fionna! I didn't expect you to be here," Prince Gumball said when we got there. Fionna eyed him up and down. He wore a deep purple tux, made of fine licorice threads and had his normally combed hair, crystalized into a slick style.

"Yeah, we're about to head out, so I figured we could make a detour on the way," I said setting Fionna on the ground.

"How's he getting there?" Fi whispered low enough for only me to hear.

I nodded in her direction and mouthed, "I'll take care of it."

I had gotten a very talented wood nymph friend of mine, Bijou, who owed me a favor to create an enchanted path to the Ice Kingdom. Having it enchanted allowed the illusion of going to the Perfalands up until Gumball sat down in Simone's chair.

"Well, we just stopped by to say good luck on your date," Fionna said waving goodbye. "Let's go." I looked at her face to see her blushing profusely.

As we floated along the candied hallways, I poked her shoulder and said, "You like guys in suits, huh?"

"What?!" She said stopping.

"Yeah you do," I teased. "Look at your face. Ya know, I look pretty good in a suit too."

"Huh?" She whispered.

"Just imagine it, me in a suit, we're alone and there's everything you could ever want surrounding you. I slowly walk over to you, gently grabbing your hand, a slight blush forms on your face and I smile. I slowly lean in and kiss you, making your heart race crazy fast. And I keep doing it until you can't take anymore. Can you imagine it, Fi? Huh?"

I studied her face, we were maybe an inch apart as she tilted her head up, her eyelids glossy and heavy. I brushed my lips across hers and I heard her whimper in disappointment when I pulled away.

"Later?" She questioned.

"Definitely."

We were hiding behind an icy pillar as we waited for Gumbutt's enchantment to wear off. As soon as he sat down, I could see his face expression change from delight to distress. "Marshall..." he muttered through gritted teeth.

Fionna held back a snicker as she watched Gumball grow into a terror.

"Oh, Gumball! You came!" Simone said walking into the room.

"Why did Marshall bring me here?!" Gumball asked angrily.

"For our date, obviously!" She said sitting across from him.

"For the millionth time, I will _NOT_ date you!" He yelled at her. I felt a nerve to go in there and tell him to quit yelling at her like that, but that would ruin the hilarity.

"Why?!" She said. "Give me some reasons at last! Don't you think I deserve that much?"

"Whoa..."Fi whispered. "This is getting intense."

"Yeah," I said leaning to see more.

"Because you're crazy!" He said standing up. "You always kidnap me!"

"You came here on your own free will!"

"I came here on a false pretense!" He said.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked, looking down letting her hair cover her eyes. "The only reason you won't give me a chance?"

Bubba was silent and she laughed. "That's what I thought," she muttered. She turned around and walked away saying, "It's much more exciting when you're insane!"

"Should we-?" Fionna asked pointing to the situation.

I shook my head, my eyes locked on Bubba who was really reluctant to leave.

Ice Queen came back in an elegant gown, her white hair flowing making a frame for her curved body.

"Do I look like one of your princess now?" She asked posing. I had never noticed it before, Simone had boobs. _Big ones._ I suppose I should've recognized it earlier, she _WAS_ a female after all, but I guess since I held her to such motherly regards, I never really noticed it.

I looked for Bubba's reaction and saw his nose bleeding. I flew far away to let out my laugh, I could not believe this was really happening. When I came back, Fionna looked at me with a curious grin.

"Give me another reason," Simone said leaning closer to Bubba. He took a staggering step back and was silent. "Don't you agree? It's much more interesting when you don't know what to expect?"

She was seducing him.  
And _it was working_.

He was lost in her eyes, absently agreeing to whatever she said. "Will you give me a try? I'm not as bad as I seem."

He bit his lip and she kept advancing until he was pressed against the icy wall. "U-uh..." he stammered. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

"Really?!" She said, her face lighting up in excitement.

"Yeah," he said casting his gaze down.

"Oh my glob!" She said hugging him. "I'm really happy!"

"What did I just see?" Fionna said staring at the sky as we laid in the fields near the Ice Kingdom.

"The truth," I said. "I told you i was planning something huge."

"But how did you know?" She asked looking at me with her childish gaze.

"Well, I figured _something_ was up. Bubba is far too smart to get captured so easily, and so frequently. The other princes, I can believe, but Bubba? Nope," I said. "I didn't actually expect my plan to work, but I guess when you're backed into a corner, you have no option but to tell the truth."

"Huh," she said. "This oughta be interesting..."

* * *

**Not the type of chaos you were expecting, huh? I'm sorry if this sucked, it's just that I really like it when unexpected things happen.**

**I threw in a song title in there, so if you can find it i'll give you a virtual brofist!**

** Bye! ^_^**


End file.
